The disclosure concerns a hydraulic block for a hydraulic unit of a brake controller of a hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Hydraulic blocks of this type are known. There are typically rectangular metal blocks that are approximately square in plan view and comprise a height of about ¼ to ⅓ of the width or length. The hydraulic blocks comprise receptacles for hydraulic components of the brake controller and lines for porting and/or connecting the receptacles or the components mounted in the receptacles. Hydraulic components of brake controllers of hydraulic vehicle brake systems are for example solenoid valves, non-return valves, chokes, hydraulic reservoirs, dampers and pumps. The receptacles are typically cylindrical blind holes that can have stepped diameters. Lines in the hydraulic block connect the receptacles or provide a connection in particular to a master brake cylinder and to hydraulic wheel brakes, i.e. the lines connect the hydraulic components to each other hydraulically. The receptacles and the lines are machined by drilling into the hydraulic block, wherein they mainly run orthogonally, i.e. parallel and/or perpendicular to edges and surfaces of the hydraulic block. The hydraulic components are introduced into the receptacles of the hydraulic block, for example pressed in, and are then through the lines in the hydraulic block, for example pressed in, and can then be hydraulically connected to each other by the lines in the hydraulic block and, for example, to a master brake cylinder and hydraulic wheel brakes. Fitted with the hydraulic components, the hydraulic block can also be regarded as a hydraulic unit for a brake controller of a hydraulic vehicle brake system. Such a hydraulic unit forms a core part of a brake controller of a hydraulic vehicle brake system. With such a brake controller, wheel brake pressures and thus wheel brake forces of hydraulic wheel brakes of a hydraulic vehicle brake system can be regulated, among other things anti-slip control, traction control and driving dynamics control being possible, for which abbreviations such as ABS, ASR, FDR and ESP are common. Such brake controllers are known to the person skilled in the art and are not described here. The patent application DE 10 2006 059 924 A1 discloses an example of a hydraulic block for a hydraulic unit of a brake controller of a hydraulic vehicle brake system.
Drilling of a hydraulic block forces straight lines with a circular cross-section that are open at one end at least, i.e. they open at a surface of the hydraulic block and have to be closed pressure tight, which is carried out for example by pressing in a ball. Moreover, bores, when implemented as blind holes, only enable diameter tapers. For diameter widening, bores must be drilled from the opposite side. One problem with drilling long holes with small diameters is a deviation of the drill, i.e. a deviation to the side.